ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Amigos y Aliens Americanos
Historia Maxi en el planeta de los galvans Maxi vs Ladrones Galvans Diamante (Maxi): Tomen esto maleantes! Diamante le dispara cristales en las bolsas a los criminales, ahi es en donde llevaban los objetos Ladron: Ay no! Diamante pasa a un nuevo alien thumb|240px??? (Maxi): Como lo llamo a este? Azmuth: Que tal Icedrome? Mejor aun, IceDemon IceDemon: Perfecto! IceDemon va a probar sus poderes y... Desaparece sin dejar rastro Azmuth: Lo tengo que hacer todo yo! IceDemon aparece en la base de los plomeros IceDemon: Que demonios? Rook: Han llegado Aliens de America, De Estados Unidos IceDemon pasa a ser Maxi Maxi: Tengo que hablar en ingles? Maxi: Cuando era pequeño no prestaba atencion a esa clase! Rook: Mira! Ahi estan! Rook: Te dejo para que ´´te tomes la vida´´ thumb|366px|Aliens Americanos Humungosaurio Americano: Hello, my name is Humungosaur Sppiter Americano: My name is Sppiter Ultra T Americano: My name is... Maxi: Ya lo se Aliens Americanos: What? Maxi: ¿? Sppiter Americano: I don´t speak inglish? Maxi: Eh? Ultra T Americano: Yo saber un poco de espanol Maxi: Oh, genial! Ultra T Americano: Algo, ma dio ambre Maxi: -_- Ok Sppiter Americano: Ok??? Maxi: Es una... Humungosaurio Americano: I don´t speak inglish, die! Ultra T Americano: El digo - No haba ingles, muere! Maxi: Oh no!! Humungosaurio Americano: Its a joke Ultra T Traductor: Es una broma Maxi: Uf... Sppiter Americano: What is the name of your blue friend? Ultra T Traductor: Cual es el nombre de tu amigo asul? Maxi: Rook Rook: Hello! Humungosaurio Americano: Bah Maxi: Nos vamos? *Empuja a Rook* Ultra T Traductor: Yes, si Se van a una cena elegante En la cena Maxi: Si comemos pollo? Aliens Americanos: Jeajajajaja Ultra T Traductor: ´´Pollo´´ es una groseria en japones! Maxi: Debo irme por un momento *Se levanta de la mesa* Ultra T Traductor: Maxi says... Maxi en el sotano Maxi: Por favor, omnitrix, materia gris Se convierte en Materia Gris Materia Gris: Te lo agradezco... Entra por un conducto de ventilacion Materia Gris: Veamos... aqui! Baja por una rejilla Materia Gris: Esta sala secreta tiene diccionarios y otras cositas para saber ingles! Agarra un diccionario Materia Gris: No sabia que ´´Hello´´ significa ´´Hola´´ Aparece una araña Materia Gris: Ahh! Le lanza un diccionario y la aplasta Araña: Sssss...! De Materia Gris pasa a ??? thumb|148px??? (Maxi): Que es esto? ??? (Maxi):Lo llamare Punecriss Punecriss: Que hace? Corre rapido y salta alto Punecriss: Genial *Salta a el tubo de ventilacion del techo Pasa a Maxi en el camino Baja por otro tubo y llega al sotano Maxi va a la cena Maxi: Y los Aliens Americanos? Ve a ellos luchando contra Vilgax Maxi: Oh, Es hora de ser heroe! Punecriss: Genial Corre hacia Vilgax Aliens Americanos: oh! Maxi vs Vilgax Vilgax: Pero que dem...! Punecriss gira alrededor de el y lo marea Vilgax: aaa...aaa...aa...a Punecriss lo golpea y lo dispara por una ventana Despedida de Los Aliens Americanos Aliens Americanos: Thank You! Maxi: Solo aprendi... Hello! Personajes Héroes *Maxi *Rook *Humungosaurio Americano *Sppiter Americano *Ultra T Americano Villanos *Vilgax *Araña Secundarios *Ladrones *Azmuth Aliens utilizados *Diamante *IceDemon *Materia Gris *Punecriss Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Maxi 10